User talk:Rebiccola
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Monster Rancher Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Lesione Family page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi there, just saw some activity out of you, and just wanted to stop by and say hello! Hope you like the way i edited afew things around, and tried to make them easy to read. If your interested maybe we could exchanged mobage id's and become neighbors, it would be fun to use me gifts and breed with someone who i thought was competent. New and Eager Hey Rebiccola~ It looks like you're the most recently active editor on this wiki who is registered. Was hoping we could start collaborating if you are interested. =3 I've already reworked the info for the Suezo, Mocchi, Mew, Garu, and Golem families. I'll be continuing on through the wiki in order setting up the initial information and format. But it's just the initial information, stuff you can get from the Monster Wiki ingame. Need to start getting some Training Confidences eventually, but I can only add those to the monsters I currently have access to. One thing I really need to learn how to do (and I hear it's a real pain) is to set myself up to take screenshots of my phone, then I can start adding in pictures to all the descriptions. My Mobage and in-game name is Isfan, same as my wikia account. I'm fairly active in game, placed 6th in the last event. My specialty is Rare-Breed hunting, I've umpteen-ish Rare breeds obtained and added to the freezer. Feel free to add me on Mobage and write on my wall. I'll even make room for you as a neighbor if you're interested. =) I have some out-of-game contacts with people I know from in-game, I might be able to get some of them interested enough to help me out with this as well. Here's hoping I'm not looking to get the Wiki set up properly all by myself, but I will if that's what it takes! Anyway, hope to see you around! =D ♥ Isfan Isfan (talk) 22:20, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Screenshots are GET So last night I started the complex and painful process of setting up my phone to get screenshots without having to root it. This morning after some final adjustments it WORKED!! =D I changed my background from Devil Island to the generic default and took pictures of all 239 monsters in my Wiki. I'm only missing two, which are TriEye and Moose, both of which are Garu breeds. Maybe you could help me find those so I can pet them into my book and screenshot them? =P So I've been working on the Wikia all day. And I mean pretty much ALL day x3. I'm up to working on the Tiger section, I'm going in order. I'm backtracking right now to add in Trivia to various monsters. I've known for awhile now that the standard Initial Stat total for monsters is 650, rare breeds get 750 total stats (Generate at Lv3), and special Rares get 850 (generate at Lv4). But I just discovered that not all monsters have 650 total stats. Due to rounding of the invisible variables, some get 649 or 651! =P This first pass is going to be hard for me to complete, but I think it's one I need to do solo. If you are interested in collaborating though, it would be a huge help if you would take note and record data on Monsters you have active on your ranch that you can't get otherwise. Specifically, I'm looking for the Training Confidences of each breed, as well as their'' Love/Hate foods (it can change, but I think each only has two options per breed. A common food preference, and an uncommon one that sometimes appears on them when generated). I'm hoping we can get all the potential food preferences onto the Wiki.. I also have lots of expert advice about the game I'm more than happy to share one-on-one with you if you're every curious about some of the advanced game mechanics or strategies. =3 If you are I can slip you my gmail username to use GTalk to chat (google's instant message program). But I ramble.. sorry... If you would be interested in helping me in a really quick way, would you mind just giving some feedback about my progress? ^^ Take a look at one of the later family entries (I recommend Dragon or Naga, they have some initial content on them at least, they're not like Durahan or Joker which are just links to pages that don't exist.) Then take a look at one of the first 6 families (I recommend anything except Garu.. since I'm missing two pics for them x3.) Just let me know what you think of the new layout and content, and if you have any suggestions on how to improve on it. =P Seriously, the sooner I get a good suggestion the better... earlier today I was halfway through Pixie when I decided to change the location of the astrisks I have on the food preferences and it took me almost an hour to go back and move just two characters around on each entry. Yea.. sorry about the long message. ^^ Take care and make some good memories with your new-born~ ~Isfan ♥ Isfan (talk) 00:03, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Quick Notice about Editing Entries Just wanna point something out so hopefully I wont have to constantly fix it. Whenever you update an entry, for whatever reason the Wikia will automatically put in 3 blank lines before and 2 blank lines after a Block Quote. Just letting you know, so whenever you go to change an entry just make sure you go to Source view and remove 3 above and 2 below the blockquote. =3 Thanks~ ~ Isfan♥ EDIT: I got the numbers backwards. It's 3 above and 2 below.. I changed them in the original message so they would be accurate. Isfan (talk) 00:06, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Please don't Please do not remove that empty space from each entry. I lined up the information very carefully. The reason that favorite foods is down so low is so that Initial Stats section bar lines up with or is just below the bottom edge of the Info Box. =P Thanks ♥ Isfan (P.S. If you'd like to see how what sort of work I'm doing for this, as well as be able to have a real-time chat, feel free to visit my livestream channel. livestream (dot) com (slash) Isfan. The chat is free, you dont even have to register if you just take a nickname.) Isfan (talk) 21:14, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Info Box Everything I put or removed was very deliberate. The Subspecies and the Family both link to family pages, as any species from either can be used. Also, from the Family page it's easy to get to specific breeds. Originally the sub-species didn't have the category links, and for many pages the Main Species and Family both linked to the same page: the pure breed. I find the Family links to be much more useful than the Breeds link for the info box. From the Family page, you can go up to the Monsters category or down to the specific Breeds pages. But if we make the links just to the Species pages, then it's two steps to get back up. The idea of linking to the primary species is an idea worth considering. And I will add that into my blog to take note of it. However, I'm over halfway through all the entries, and everytime I go back and make just one minor edit it takes a HUGE amount of time for me. There are 241 known species, and I'm over tha halfway point, meaning I've done over 120 entries. If it takes me just 30 seconds to make an edit, it would take 60 minutes (1 full hour) to go back and do a small change to all the previous entries. That being said, I hope you understand why I'm being slightly stubborn about sticking to the template and form I have presently for now. I want to get all the entries done, so they at least have ''something substantial on them. Afterwards, I'm willing ot sit down with anyone actively contributing and discuss potential additions or changes to make to the format. At that point, I'll be willing to go back and make changes, realizing that the man-hours needed to do such things would be at least 2, probably more (there is no way I can go from entry to entry in just 30 seconds...) I editted my previous message you were replying it. After rereading it I thought it sounded slightly harsh, which wasn't my intent at all. I also put in a 'link' to my livestream. I left it in text form so that it wouldn't be picked up by crawlers and I wouldn't have irrelevant people sent to it. =3 You should check it, since we can have a real-time discussion there as well as I can show you the work I'm currently doing for each entry. ^^ Cheers~ ♥ Isfan Isfan (talk) 21:43, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Info Edge Two posts up, you'll find my livestream. You can see how everything looks on my computer since you'll be able to see everything on my computer. =3 Plus we can have these chats in realtime. ^^ ♥ Isfan Edit: To answer your message a bit more directly, I'm not lining up "Favorite Foods" with the bottom of the Info Box. It's "Initial Attributes" that is lined up with the bottom of the Info Box. The section header gets an underline, and that line goes to the bototom or just below the Info Box. =) Isfan (talk) 21:45, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Blockquotes Gone~ I know I said I wasn't going to, but I think it'd save me work in the longrun so I spend a few hours yesterday backtracking and editing all the entries I've already filled out. I found another wiki that was well documented, but died out back when there were 7 undiscovered families (we're down to just 3 undiscovered). It also had nice details concerning missions and adventures. So with the information on how to obtain several of the monsters I couldn't remember where I had gotten, and a few I didn't know at all, I went back to update the entires. During my backtrack, I went in and replaced all the blockquotes with a simple indent. Now when we edit entries, we dont have to concern ourselves with extra lines magically appearing. Also I thought of a better way to describe the empty space for the entries I've been leaving. As I described before, I try to line up the underline for the Initial Attributes with the bottom edge of the Info Box. The reason I have been sticking to this is because that forces the Initial Stats box to be below the Info Box. When you took away the empty space, the Initial Attributes table and the Info Box has a huge overlap, and the whole thing just felt.. cramped. Feel free to use the Preview to compare the two layouts again (with empty space, without) and see what you think.. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the event! I also just got a message while looking at my Monster Wiki that they updated the servers and Ihad to launch the game anew. Hopefully this means the glitches are done. Best of luck! I'm on my livestream right now if you're interested =3 (it's just a streamed videa, like youtube, but live. =P) ♥ Isfan Isfan (talk) 20:48, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Manna TC Can you check on Manna's training confidences? I see you just updated it with 3 4 3 3 4 3, but according to a new source I have those numbers should be 3 3 3 3 4 3. If you have the monster still, I'd really appreciate it if you can double check that and get back to me.. if this new souce has Manna's TCs listed wrong, then I'll have to take note of which monsters I'm adding TCs to from it.. Isfan (talk) 19:33, October 13, 2012 (UTC) You mean 3 4 3 3 4 3, right? Not 3 4 3 4 3 3... (just being completely sure) Isfan (talk) 20:02, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah, good. ^^ Thank you. The other wource I have has it listed to be identical with Pure-breed Mocchi, so I had my doubts of it to begin with. Just wanted to make sure the ersion we have is correct. =) I just found a hidden wealth of knowledge... I'll be updating a lot of the Wikia today (Monster section mostly.. that's my Primary focus at the moment). But I'll also be able to update a lot of other sections in great detail in the near future. =) Look forward to it. Btw, I've posted a request to adopt this Wikia. There are still 40 requests in before mine (even though it's been almost a week) so I dont think it'll be addressed until after next weekend at the rate they go through them, even though they say to allow for a week for them to get to it. Anyway, as the only other currently active contributor to this wiki, how would you feel about me becoming the Local Admin/Beaurocrat? =) Higante Please update the training confidences. I grabbed most of them from the Japanese Wiki, which I know has errors. As evidence from our discussion long ago about Manna's TCs. I recently noticed that Nutcho's were also wrong and fixed those. I'll have to make some sort of distinction between the TCs that are verified and the ones unverified. Perhaps on the talk page for each monster? I'm travelling but I should be back tonight. I'll update the Wiki with the 5 new monsters, plus perhaps add new things to the How You Can Help tab.. I think if I can't update that section soon I should just remove it. Thank you for your vigalence! ~ Isfan ♥ Isfan (talk) 16:53, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Howdy Im tryting to complete the battles page, thanks for filling in the blanks. i noticed there was alot of holes. you know we have this chat, its deticated to mmr. where msot of my info comes from. its on an app called "lined messenger app" by navier. if you were to get it, register, and search for user id "downtochill" and we can chat more! thanks, and nice to meet you. -DC Wellll... When i broke my iphone i used a android emulator called bluestacks, it runs slow but it allows you to run an emulated android, and in return, download my monster rancher on it so you can play anytime! also, if you get the app on ur husbands phone, and register it, it can give you a code to login to the messenger on your computer!. just some ideas. oh and isfan is currently away at the moment but should be back soon. -DC so i see you putting in the times for battles....the problem is.. 8pm battle to you could be 4pm to me... for each player the times are based off of military time(24 hour clock) but its different for all of us, 13:00 for me in california is not 13:00 in new york. so we will have to delete all that info.. lol alright works for me. Downtochill (talk) 16:51, February 3, 2013 (UTC) team well before isfan left i never even tried to edit the wiki. that was sort of isfans thing, i didnt know how to do it. theres a few of us that try to update the wiki when we can, but like myself i dont have to much downtime. Im trying though. march madness Hey i know i've been busy and your putting in alot of work, but can we condense the main page a bit about all the new updates so it doesn't take up most of it, maybe link it to a page with all the details and just summarize it in main page? also i have screenshots of all the new monsters new items, everything really. and im compiling it on paper. if you want copies of stuff let me know. new job plus new event stuff i just got around to looking at wiki when a fellow player said he cant find the technique link on the main page anymore. you rock by the way ^^ Downtochill~~ I'm at work at the moment in my cell I can't see the full site. I'm sure it looks cool. I wanted to make a page linked from The main page to a very detailed page about all the new updates... So much stuff!! chat you should log into the chat program ^^ DC~ update how ya like my freezer? Downtochill (talk) 03:00, April 23, 2013 (UTC)